powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thekingsman
sorry for long time replying, i had some sort kind of things to do :) well actually the comments exists if you haven't seen it, but i just checked now the comment thread was deleted, maybe by other admin. so far as i can remember, first comment talk about not inlcuded a certain kind of God in "Monotheistic Religion", then comment continue on talking "false religion" and end up talking about "existence of God", and i still remember their usernames (they're not anons). BTW what happened to your talk page? Silent Reader (talk) 19:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) aaah.. so certain kind of auto-delete is exist.. i thought you deleted it all. BTW, sorry for being so furiously at editing :) Silent Reader (talk) 22:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Animal Exoskeleton Pages I have been hearing much angst over the existence of the pages involving combinations of animal mimicry and elemental exoskeleton (e.g. Hydro Crab Exoskeleton,Electrical Spider Exoskeleton, etc.) . One side says they are too outlandish, impractical, have no users or validation, and are inherently only good for taking up precious space. The other side describes how this is a Superpower wiki and as such the ideas should stay regardless if the power has no user, picture, or even a pop culture reference. This side also states that even if such a power has never clearly existed in any source and strictly comes from a random user's mind, commentors should keep their opinions to themselves and let the pages be. I personally do not know, but each page has been tagged with a Candidate for deletion category mark and I wanted to know if you are going to delete them or not.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 11:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Would you say that the limit for Gallery-page goes somewhere around 20 pictures? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) they are a lot of new users that join your wikia everyday you need more admins ere to teach them the rules mangJ. Veteran (talk) 17:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess u willJ. Veteran (talk) 04:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Christian Superpower and Satanic Superpower category pages Hey Kingsman, since Milesward was the one who created those two category pages on Christian and Satanic Superpowers and no one else seems to deem it necessary, are you going to delete them?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 11:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Because i saw Enhanced Wandship and a whole magic-related stuff on the pageJ. Veteran (talk) 00:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) R u sure Electrolysis is a magical power because it is only shown for science experimentsJ. Veteran (talk) 00:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Is there a picture limit to each article and if there is how much pics must a page have before it is turned into a galleryJ. Veteran (talk) 00:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) There is a problem editing categories with the article Peak Human State/GalleryJ. Veteran (talk) 16:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) When i want to delete a page i put as a "candidate for deletion" and what happen after that plus why can' t i delete pages or prevent them from being deletedJ. Veteran (talk) 22:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No i meant this wikia, wow admins have a lot to do on a site other than for blocking usersJ. Veteran (talk) 22:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Categories You might want to take a look on Categories, there are several that simply don't make any sense and could be removed. We might need a Skill-Category, there are several pages that would fit there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Since u r d boss i gonna ask u before i react so how accurate is Demon soul as a air-based powerJ. Veteran (talk) 23:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) About Femme Fatale Hey Kingsman I understand you're busy at the moment but I want to talk to you about Femme Fatale. I understand that people are wanting it to be deleted because of that, but I have a few reasons against that. I feel that just because it isn't power, that doesn't mean it should be deleted. There are alot of pages that aren't, but are still classified as beyond normal capabilities. Plus, take pages such as Guardianship, Assailant, or Powered Exoskeleton for a few examples. Though they are not powers, they still play a part in fiction and popular culture. I've also done some research and came to notice that Guardianship, Assailant, and Femme Fatale are examples of Archtype that are universally understood symbols or term that also common in various forms of stories, folklore, and myths. I have plans to make an Achetype Physiology page to give them a place on this wiki. However, if you still plan to delete the page, I understand, but I don't want you to delete all archetype pages, Guardianship is one of them and my first page I've created. If you want delete another page to even things out with Femme Fatale, I would humbly give up my Bushido page in exchange for Guardianship to stay. I await your response. RnR (talk) 18:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) i saw an unfinished page so i edited it, how would i know that you were editing as well plus it's free to edit as you want well accurate stuffs dat isJ. Veteran (talk) 23:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) So only you get to edit new pages thenJ. Veteran (talk) 00:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry but this way of editing is more efficient other than my previous methodJ. Veteran (talk) 00:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) WTH, the same you asked me not to do you are doing it why???J. Veteran (talk) 00:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC)